


The Memories of Whizzer Brown

by hey_jude693



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Abusive Family, Angst, Awkward Family Dinners, But Whizzer's aunt is the absolute best, Buying a House Together, Cordelia is TrYiNg, Derogatory Language, Dr. Charlotte is just sitting back and enjoying the chaos, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, God i really need to learn how to tag, HIV/AIDS, Homosexuals, Jason has three dads and three moms, Jason just wants a normal family, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Marvin is trying to hard, Mendel is trying to survive life, No Beta we die on May 27 at 8, Possible smut, Trina and Whizzer friendship, Trina is trying not to breaak down, Try explaining that to his school, We love her, Whizzer does die but thats at the end so don't worry, Whizzer never asked for this shit but is happy he has it, and a teeny tiny band, because we were ROBBED of their friendship, lmao yeah i hate myself too, short insomniacs, tight knit family, women with children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_jude693/pseuds/hey_jude693
Summary: Whizzer recalls every memory he has with Marvin. Some are good, some are bad, but all of them are with the man he loves with hi whole heart.
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Jason & Marvin (Falsettos), Jason & Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Jason & Trina (Falsettos), Jason & Whizzer Brown, Jason (Falsettos) & Everyone, Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Meeting Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer meets the love of his life for the first time, but he's 13 and doesn't realize that he will fall deeply in love with him yet.

He was 13. It was his bar mitzvah and he was absolutely dreading this. His mother had already found a way to ruin this for him and his father. Why his father had to marry a Christian woman, Whizzer would never know. He barely knew anyone that his parents were inviting. He knew his family and a girl two grades higher that him named Trina, but that was it. Everything wasn't going right at all. His suit was to tight and really itchy, his mother had purposefully cancelled the caterer, his father has been more worried about himself and he just found out that his Bubbe got sick and wasn't coming. If this wasn't the worst Bar Mitzvah ever, Whizzer didn't know what was.

"Whizzer! It's time to go." His father called from the bottom of the stairs. Whizzer sighed and walked down the stairs reluctantly. Whizzer's father smiled at him and straightened his tie. he frowned suddenly. "Is your suit too tight?" He asked. Whizzer nodded. His father sighed. "Your mother can never do anything right." He mumbled. "I'm sorry Whizzer, we don't have time to fix it. It's not to bad is it?" Whizzer shook his head. Whizzer's father stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Diane! Are you coming?! " He shouted. "Im'm fucking coming! Just give me a fucking minuet!!" She yelled back. Whizzer sighed, he just wanted one day where his parents didn't fight.

"Whizzer, go wait in the car please." His father asked. He nodded and headed out the front door. It took everything for Whizzer not to break down and cry once he got into the car. He did what he could to calm himself down. His parents soon joined him in the car. He could see a bruise slowly forming on his mother's eye and her hair was a mess. His father's lip was bleeding slightly, and his suit collar was open. Whizzer swore to himself in that moment that he would never get married, clearly it never went well.

When they finally arrive at the venue, Whizzer all but jumps out of the car just to get away from his parents. He took a deep breath and got out of the car. Whizzer's father looked down and smiled at him before they walked off to the front doors, ignoring his mother's cries that they wait for her. Whizzer's father just sighed but continued walking, gesturing for Whizzer to do the same. Whizzer felt dread growing in his gut as they stepped closer and closer to the hall. He didn't want to be doing this, ever. His parents were just ruining it anyways. 

Whizzer's father opened the doors for Whizzer and Whizzer was surprised to see how many people were there. Of course he had a big family, but what surprised him more was that his mother's side of the family was there too. He was happy to see his auntie though, she always knew how to make him feel better. His mother finally caught up with his father and was about to start yelling at him, until she realized that they were in front of people. She smiled and walked over to her mother. Whizzer sighed, greeted everyone and walked over to his aunt.

"Hey Whiz! How's your big day going?" His aunt asked, opening her arms for a hug. He sighed and collapsed into her arms. "It sucks ass. Mom and Dad are ruining it." He muttered into her chest. His aunt chuckled and stroked his hair. "Yeah, your parents seem to find a way to do something to ruin it for you. Anyways, you're here now, you don't have to worry about them for few hours, and I have someone I want you to meet!" She exclaimed. Whizzer stood up and looked at her curiously. She waved someone over and smiled at Whizzer. "Whizzer, this is Marvin! Marvin, say hello."

Whizzer looked over at the boy and was stunned. Marvin was taller than him by at least six inches, he had beautiful blue eyes, thick curly hair and a beautiful smile. Whizzer blushed and waved to him. "H-Hi." He said sheepishly. Marvin looked down and smiled. "Hey, Whizzer right?" He asked. Whizzer nodded. "That's a cool name." Marvin said. Whizzer chuckled. "Th-Thanks." Whizzer's aunt smiled at the boys. "Whizzer, I know you might be a little nervous, but Marvin is Jewish and he's 18. I thought you two would get along and he might be able to calm any nerves you have about your bar mitzvah!" She smiled. Whizzer looked at Marvin stunned. "You're 18??" He asked, bewildered. Marvin chuckled. "Yeah, I am. You have any questions for me about the bar mitzvah or being 18?" He asked. Whizzer didn't know what to say. He felt prepared for his bar mitzvah, but life? Being an adult? He was terrified.

"What happens when I turn 18? I'm scared to be an adult." Marvin gave him a small smile. He put an arm around Whizzer's shoulders. "It's gonna be okay. You have nothing to worry about. I was scared to be an adult too, but think about it. No parents telling you what to do! No curfew or anything like that. All you have to do is get a job, do your job good, and pay your bills on time. Then you have time and whatever money you have left to do whatever you'd like. It's not so scary the closer you get to becoming an adult. Trust me kid, you'll be fine I promise." Whizzer smiled up at Marvin. "Thanks Marv! I feel a lot better now!" Marvin smiled at Whizzer. "I'm glad. You're pretty cool Whiz." Whizzer felt butterflies explode in his stomach and a blush rise to his cheeks.

He smiled at Marvin before he heard his father call him over. "I gotta go." Whizzer said sadly. Marvin removed his arm from Whizzer's shoulders. He gave him a small hug. "You're gonna do great up there Whizzer." Whizzer smiled and hugged him back before running off in the direction his father called him from. Little did he know that he wouldn't see Marvin again for another 20 years.


	2. It's Him, Why Is He Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20 years later, Whizzer is in a gay club with trashy music blasting and gross people surrounding him, but he noticed a familiar face from his childhood.

As much as he loved going to clubs, he hated the actual scene of it. Especially this one. It was dark and dingy, with loud music, sticky floors, sweaty men and terrible drinks. Whizzer stood in a corner with a drink in his hand, examining the room for anybody who caught his eye. He noticed a strange man walk in. He looked very cookie cutter. _God is that a square tie?? Jesus, this man is definitely fucking lost._ Whizzer thought. He rolled his eyes but slowly walked over to him. This man was interesting and something was pulling Whizzer to go and talk with him. As if he had met him before..

Whizzer shook those thoughts out of his head as he sat beside the man at the bar. "Hey there, stranger." He said loudly so the strange man would be able to hear him. The man jumped slightly and turned to Whizzer. Both men stopped and starred. _Those eyes, why were they so familiar?_ He thought. The strange man seemed to have the same thought. Whizzer analyzed the man further. 

Thick curly hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a beautiful smile. Wait, smile? Why was he smiling? Whizzer pulled himself out of his thoughts and looked at the man. He was smiling, and something about all those features seemed so familiar. The strange man chuckled at him, "Has it been so long that you don't remember me? You were just a child at the time I suppose." Whizzer was confused until he put the pieces together. "Marvin!" Whizzer exclaimed. It had been 20 years since he had seen him and he was excited. He all but jumped up and gave him a hug once he realized. His smile faltered. "Wait, why are you here? Last I heard you got married and had a kid." He asked, wondering if Marvin truly was lost.

Marvin scratched the back of his head. "I uh..I kinda realized that I'm..y'know..gay." He said awkwardly. Whizzer starred in shock. Marvin? Gay? He couldn't believe it. "You..no..but you..you're lying?" He stuttered out. His brain couldn't comprehend that Marvin could quite possibly be gay. Marvin laughed. "I know, I couldn't believe it myself when I first realized. But I am and..yeah. Here we are." Whizzer couldn't believe what he heard. Ever since Whizzer realized he was gay, he wanted to find Marvin again. He always thought that Marvin was attractive, and sweet. But suddenly, Whizzer did something he never thought he would ever do.

"Do you wanna come back to my place?" He asked suddenly, and for the first time, he hoped it wouldn't actually end in sex. He wanted to catch up with Marvin, he hasn't seen him in 20 years and _God_ did he age well. Marvin looked shocked but smiled. "Yes, I'd love too." Whizzer felt relived when he agreed. He stood and motioned for Marvin to do the same. Once they were both standing, Whizzer grabbed Marvin's hand and lead him out of the club. It wasn't too crowded, but Whizzer just felt better holding Marvin's hand. For some reason, holding Marvin's hand felt natural and their hands fit together so well.

Once Whizzer had brought the two safely to house, he stopped in the car. Marvin was ready to get out until he looked over at Whizzer. "Whizzer? Hey, kid are you okay?" Whizzer didn't respond. He looked scared. Marvin placed a hand on his shoulder. "Whiz?" He asked once again. Whizzer was finally brought out of his daze. He looked over at Marvin. "I'm sorry..I was just..thinking." He said, but Marvin still looked worried. Whizzer placed his hand on Marvin's and gave a reassuring smile. "I'm okay, don't worry." Marvin nodded in response. They stayed like that for a moment before Whizzer looked away and took his hand off of Marvin's. "Well uh..lets go." He said awkwardly. Marvin nodded once again and they both got out of Whizzer's car.

Whizzer was slightly shaky while unlocking his door and hoping that Marvin didn't notice. Once he finally unlocked his door, he walked in and turned on the lights. "Here, give me your jacket I'll hang it up for you." Whizzer said once Marvin had entered. He took off his jacket and handed it to Whizzer with a thank you. Whizzer smiled and opened the closet door, placing both jackets inside. "Umm, would you like anything to drink? I have water and coke." Whizzer asked. "No thank you Whizzer. I'm okay." Marvin answered. Whizzer nodded and walked towards his couch, gesturing for Marvin to follow. Once they were both seated, Whizzer turned to Marvin.

"Idontwantthistoendinsex." He said quickly. Marvin didn't even hear what he had said. "Wait, what? Whizzer it's okay just slow down." He said calmly. Whizzer took a deep breath and repeated. "I don't want this to end in sex. Everytime I brought someone back to my place or vice versa it ends in sex. I really like you Marvin and I am so glad to see you. I don't want this to end in a one night stand and then I never see you again." Whizzer confessed. He looked down at his lap and fiddled with his hands. Marvin lifted Whizzer's chin to look at him. "I really like you too Whizzer. Even if this did end in sex, I'd still want to see you. I'm glad to see you again. You've grown so much and, _God_ you're pretty." He confessed as well.

Whizzer blushed, he had never been called pretty before. Whore, slut, fag, bitch, fuck toy, cum slut yes, but pretty? Never. It made him feel something inside, something amazing that he hadn't felt before. He smiled at Marvin, grabbing the hand that was on his chin and holding it in his. "Thank you Marvin. Now anyways, tell me how you've been these past 20 years."

He and Marvin talked all night long and, just as Whizzer had asked, for once it didn't end in sex. And when Whizzer woke up to see Marvin holding him and playing with his hair, he promised himself that he had to wake up like this every morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually quite happy with this chapter! I tried my hardest and I'm trying not to be so hard on myself with my writing. Thank you for reading! Leaving comments always helps me see what you want and if you think this is going well! Thank you once again! Bye for now.


End file.
